spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Batroc the Leaper
Batroc the Leaper is a French mercenary who specializes in savate (also known as "La Boxe Francaise"), a form of kickboxing. He appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History Why I Hate the Gym As Spider-Man was chasing Batroc across rooftops he was able to take him down. However, White Tiger showed up and told Spider-Man that Nick Fury wanted to see him. While Spider-Man as distracted Batroc kick Spider-Man. White Tiger was then able to lure Batroc into a trap set by Spider-Man and capture him. Venomous After a heist Batroc was attacked but was able to defend himself. Batroc believed that his attacker was Spider-Man and surrendered. However, his attacker turned out to be Venom. Venom then brutally beat Batroc and sent him to the hospital. Electro After Electro caused a blackout in New York City, Spider-Man, Power Man, Nova, White Tiger, and Iron Fist ran into Batroc who was taking advantage of the power outage to steal money. Batroc the Leaper was able to avoid the heroes attacks. Batroc was even able to defeat them and escape. Batroc later pulled off a heist which he called "The crime of the century" but was upset to learn that Electro had taken over New York City. Spider-Man and his team soon arrived and were quickly able to defeat Batroc. Carnage During a fight against Spider-Man, Batroc was flung into a Daily Bugle jumbo screen, and knocked unconscious. The Incredible Spider-Hulk While Spider-Man was fighting Batroc the Leaper on the roof of a building J. Jonah Jameson appeared on a jumbo screen and began to rant about how Spider-Man was a menace. This distracted Spider-Man long enough for Batroc to escape. Sandman Returns Spider-Man briefly imagines Batroc the Leaper as part of a supervillain support group that wants to reform. Spider-Man thinks of this after Nick Fury tells him that S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to rehabilitate Sandman and he says that Supervillain Rehabilitation is a reality show that he would watch. In Spider-Man mind he imagines Batroc, Doctor Doom, and other villains sitting in a circle talking about how they have been wronged by superheroes. As Doctor Doom starts to cry Batroc hands him a tissue. However, Doom blasts Batroc with a laser and says that he has trust issues. Later on Spider-Man and Sandman go on partol and run into Batroc the Leaper. As Sandman attempts to capture him Spider-Man stops him and says that anyone can take down Batroc. Spider-Man then imagines Batroc in his house but being beaten by Aunt May. However, Sandman ignored Spider-Man and went after Batroc. Batroc was then webbed up by Spider-Man and arrested. The Avenging Spider-Man: Part 1 Batroc once again robbed a bank but was very easily stopped by Spider-Man when Spidey used electricity to shock him. As Batroc stood up he tried to get away but White Tiger kicked him to the ground. Burrito Run After defeating Shocker, Spider-Man, Power-Man, and Squirrel Girl confronted Batroc the Leaper who was stealing from a cell phone store. Dring their fight Spider-Man fired web into Batroc's eyes and Power Man punched him in the face which knocked him out. However, as Batroc awoke he could not remember anything and Spider-Man later discovered that he was under the control of Mesmero who placed Batroc under his control to have him steal cell phones so he could use the local cell towers to enhance his powers and place everyone under his mental control. Mesmero was later defeated. HYDRA Attacks Batroc was one of the criminals imprisoned of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier when Doctor Octopus and HYDRA took control of it and turned it into HYDRA Island. When Spider-Man infiltrated HYDRA Island, Doctor Octopus released Batroc and other criminals and told them that however captured Spider-Man first would have a place on the new Sinister Six. Iron Vulture When Batroc stole something from a cargo port he tripped a silent alarm. Spider-Man, Agent Venom, and Kid Arachnid responded. Kid Arachnid fought Batroc himself and when Kid Arachnid called Batroc a joke Batroc activated his armored suit which was given to him by Doctor Occtopus and HYDRA. Spider-Man then ordered Kid Arachnid to stop fighting Batroc and Spider-Man attacked Batroc himself. However, Batroc kicked Spider-Man into a nearby building and prepared to kill Kid Arachnid. However, Kid Arachnid was able to turn invisible and defeat Batroc. Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' *Why I Hate the Gym *Venomous *Electro *Carnage *The Incredible Spider-Hulk *Sandman Returns *The Avenging Spider-Man: Part 1 *Burrito Run *HYDRA Attacks: Part 2 *Iron Vulture Trivia *Batroc the Leaper was voiced by Rob Paulsen who also voiced Hydro-Man in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters